Through the Years
by chocolate rules333
Summary: A collection of moments exploring Makoto and Haruka's relationship as they grow up together through the eyes of those closest to them.
1. Your Responsibility

**This was originally going to be a one-shot. I wrote it a couple months ago, but I thought I would upload it now. Essentially, it is five hardly related one-shots examining Makoto and Haruka's relationship through the years, mainly Haru taking care of Makoto Hopefully I'll polish and upload the other four. Anyway, the first one is through the eyes of Haru's grandmother. Haru is quiet and keeps to himself as a child, but he'll definitely protect those he loves.**

**1. Your Responsibility**

Nanase Sakae hummed to herself as she carefully stitched up the rip in her grandson's school pants. The second grader had a bad habit of stripping off of his clothes and forgetting them. This particular pair of pants had become a dog's chew toy after an unfortunate incident that ended with her having to coax Haru out of the duck pond.

Sakae's son and daughter-in-law traveled often for work, and when they were home, stayed at the office until late at night, leaving Sakae to look after their son. She occasionally wondered, with a twinge of guilt, if her grandson's indifferent, stand-offish nature was from a lack of attention when he was small. She loved the boy desperately, and sometimes wished his parents would pay more attention to him. She knew her son and daughter-in-law never wanted children. She tried her best to give Haru the love his parents wouldn't, but sometimes she wondered if it was enough.

The door to the house was opened and Haru wordlessly sulked in, staring at his toes. He dropped his school bag unceremoniously onto the kitchen floor and slumped into a chair. Sakae raised an eyebrow. Her grandson was quiet most of the time, it wasn't abnormal for Haru to go an entire day without saying anything at all. However, she knew him well enough to know there was something off about his demeanor today.

"Hello, Haru-chan, how was school today?"

Haru wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "Can we go to the pool?"

Sakae chuckled. She should have anticipated that. The boy would spend every second of his life in the water if he could. "Not today, Haru-chan. It's too cold out. It's supposed to warm up next week, so maybe I'll take you and Mako-chan to the beach then." Makoto was a shy boy who lived down the street from them. He was also Haru's best friend, who she knew her grandson cared for very much.

Haru tensed and looked away. He grabbed a piece of paper and a blue crayon and began to doodle a dolphin.

"Is something wrong?" Sakae asked softly. It was mostly to be polite, something was obviously on Haru's mind.

"No." Haru answered.

Sakae smiled gently. "It is better to talk about your problems, Haru-chan. It's not good or helpful to keep them inside."

Haru sighed. "Makoto cried today…"

Sakae paused in her sewing. That wasn't all that surprising. Makoto, unlike Haruka, was very emotional. She'd seen the little boy cry on more than one occasion. However, Haru had never seemed this upset at any of the previous occurrences. "Why was he crying?" she asked softly.

Haru frowned and didn't say anything, but his crayon fell out of his small hand.

"Haru? You know you can tell me, no matter what it is," she coaxed.

"There are older boys that always pick on him. Today they…. got really mean and he started to cry," her grandson answered softly.

"Haru, come here." Haru looked up at her, averting his eye when he caught the stern expression on her face. Nevertheless, he climbed into her lap after she patted her leg encouragingly. "What did you do when these boys were being mean to Makoto."

Haru hung his head.

"Haru?" she repeated, a firm note in her voice.

"Nothing…" Haru sighed.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

His eyebrows knit together guiltily and he bit his lip. "I don't know…"

Sakae frowned. "Haru-chan, you care very much for Makoto, no?"

Haru nodded, though his face was obscured from view by his bangs. "Haru, look me in the eyes." The boy reluctantly glanced up and held his grandmother's unyielding gaze. "You must always remember this. It is the responsibility of every member of the Nanase family to do whatever he must to protect the ones he loves. That is how you bring honor to the family."

"I'm sorry, Obaa-san," Haru mumbled, his expression unreadable.

She shook her head. "Don't apologize. I'm not angry. But, actions speak louder than words." Haru finally looked away from her hard gaze. He crawled out of his grandmother's lap and headed for the bathroom. Sakae watched him go, pursing her lips in concern.

…

Sakae was more than a little surprised when she received a phone call from Haru's elementary school requesting she come to school to discuss disciplinary action. Apparently, Haru was in trouble for fighting, which was so unlike her grandson she found herself more confused then furious.

When she walked into the Dean's office, she found Haru sitting there with his arms crossed, bored. He had a split lip, but it was nothing compared to the state of the three older boys in the room who all sported black eyes and several band aids. They all appeared to be at least two years older than Haru. Surely, he couldn't have done that?

The Dean was very displeased. According to the boys' version of the story, they were playing innocently on the playground when Haru came out of nowhere and attacked them. When Haruka was asked if this was correct he merely shrugged. He sat through the lecture with almost clinical disinterest.

The Dean sighed after it was over and announced that they would not be expelled but would have to stay in for lunch for the next month. Haru looked as if he could care less. When his grandmother demanded he apologize he mumbled an "I'm sorry," that sounded more smug than apologetic.

After they were finally dismissed Sakae herded her grandson out the door. However, Haru stopped and gave his grandmother a meaningful look. Sakae raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed him to turn around face the other three boys and their parents. "Don't go near him again," he growled, his voice dripping with contempt.

Sakae's mouth opened slightly in realization. Suddenly, everything made sense. Haru took her hand and led her quickly away before she could really see the three boys' reactions to his threat.

"Haru-chan, what was that really about?" she asked, even though she already knew.

"They were mean. So I made them stop," Haru answered simply.

Sakae resisted the urge to laugh. Instead, she set her face into a stern line. "Haru, it is never okay to resort to violence. There are other ways to stick up for your friends."

Haru pouted. "I warned them. And Makoto was crying."

Sakae shook her head in exasperation. "Well, at the very least, I don't think they'll be bothering Mako-chan anymore."

Haru nodded, looking pleased. "That doesn't mean I'm happy with you. What would your parents say if they knew you were starting fights at school?"

Haru tensed. "Will you tell them?"

The grandmother examined the boy, knowing the notion scared him. She should tell his parents. However, she didn't want to see Haru punished severely. Maybe it was only because she liked to spoil him, but she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it. "If something like this happens again, I'll have to."

Haru tossed his small arms abruptly around his grandmother's waist. "Thank you, obaasan…"

She tsked in disapproval. "This better not happen again," she hissed. However, her expression softened when she saw Haru's lips curving up into a smile and she couldn't help but smile back and give his hand a squeeze.

They had barely arrived back home when they heard a timid knock on the door. Sakae went to check, and found Makoto outside, tears in the corner of his eyes, babbling so rabidly she couldn't understand a word.

"Mako-chan, calm down. What's wrong?" she soothed.

"H-Haru is he… is he…?"

"Makoto…" Haru breathed as he appeared from behind his grandma's legs.

Makoto's eyes widened. "Haru-chan, you're okay!" Haru nodded.

Sakae wanted to laugh. She wondered what Makoto's wild imagination had led him to believe had happened to Haru.

Makoto sniffled. "But...you got hurt… and it was my fault. And then you got in trouble."

"I'm fine, Makoto. It wasn't your fault," Haru mumbled, wanting to keep his friend from crying anymore.

Makoto rubbed at his eyes. "Y-yes it was. Sometimes I think maybe you don't like me and I-I..." he cut off, sniffling.

Haru's eyes widened. "I like you."

Makoto face split into a comically large smile. "Haru-chan!" Then, he engulfed the other boy in a hug, his small hands gripping Haruka's shirt. Haru tensed and glanced back at his grandmother in a panic, silently asking for help. Sakae only offered him a knowing smile.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Haru-chan…"

Haru awkwardly managed to squirm free, a rosy blush visible on his face. He grunted in acknowledgement.

"My mom said you can come over for dinner. We're having fish."

Haru looked over his shoulder at his grandmother and she nodded her head. "Alright," he replied.

Makoto cheered and grabbed Haru's hand, practically dragging the other boy towards his house.

Sakae smiled at them as they rounded the corner. She wouldn't be around forever to look after Haru. Often, she worried about what would happen to the boy after she was gone.

However, watching Haru's expression curve upward into a hint of a smile , she felt assured Haru would never be alone. Not with a friend like that.

That was all she could ask for.

**Sooo cheesy oh my God, I'm sorry. Yes, I named Nanase Sakae after possibly the most amazing grandma ever from Summer Wars. I know, I'm a nerd. But you can't have seen that movie without falling for the grandma. Also, I made Haru a little more open around his grandmother then should be in character because first, he's seven, and second, he and his grandmother are incredibly close in my headcannon and he cares a lot for her. I sort of think that after she dies he shuts himself off from the world and omigod angst. Poor baby. Anyway, tell me if I should upload the other four oneshots. There is a fifth, but its almost embarrassingly self-indulgent. Review if you want. Happy Holidays!**


	2. A Strange Friendship

**This is Rinrin's chapter. I love him, and I have this thing that I ship Makoharu, Rinharu, and Makorin, but whoever is single ships the other two, because I can't stand unrequited love. Here's middle school Rin's take on whatever Makoto and Haruka have going on.**

Chapter 2: A Strange Friendship

Matsuoka Rin loved his friends Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto, but they were weird. Makoto doted on Haruka like an obsessed mother hen and Haru rarely so much as gave him the time of day. Their friendship was one of the strangest the redhead had ever seen. Sometimes he wondered why Makoto even stayed around Haru. The kid was honestly one of the nicest people in the world, but his endless devotion to his strange, emotionless best friend made most children wary of him. It wasn't until Haru had almost drowned in the river that Rin realized just how deep the bond the two boys shared actually went, and even then, while watching Makoto tremble with terror, he still couldn't understand their relationship.

Rin didn't speak the thought aloud, but it was around that time that he began to suspect that Makoto's attachment to Haru was a little more than friendship. He began to notice the way Makoto would watch Haru when he thought no one was looking, or the way his fingers lingered just a bit too long when he pulled Haru out of the pool. It was probably Rin's imagination, Makoto literally mother-henned everyone. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that when Makoto greeted Haru with his innocent smile, or allowed him to share his bento there was just something there that wasn't present when he did the same for Rin.

Rin briefly considered confronting Makoto about this, but he pushed the thought away. What would he even say? 'Hey, Makoto, do you have a crush on your male best friend?' The thought alone made Rin want to die of embarrassment. He couldn't help but feel bad for Makoto though. Nanase Haruka showed about as much emotion as a rock, aside from when swimming was involved. Of course, he knew deep down Haru did care for his friends and their happiness, but he seriously doubted the kid returned Makoto's feelings.

Rin was busy contemplating this as he got off the train at the station near Makoto's house. However, he was interrupted when a blond blur launched itself at his body. "Rinrin-chan, are you excited?! It will be so much fun! I can't wait!"

Rin grunted and tried to pretend he wasn't amused as he pried Nagisa off of him. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Nagisa giggled. "Hurry, Rin-chan, Mako-chan and Haru-chan are waiting," he squealed as he dragged Rin down the street.

Rin laughed. "Hey, don't tug my arm off," he squeaked as he tried not to drop his overnight bag.

When the two arrived at Makoto's house Haru and Mako were already seated on the couch playing Mario Kart. The sleepover had been Nagisa's idea, but Makoto had kindly offered to host it at his house when Nagisa had admitted his sisters might be home. None of them really wanted any impromptu makeovers.

Nagisa jumped onto the couch and landed on Makoto, sending his controler flying and allowing Haruka to pull ahead on the last turn. Makoto moaned. "Nagisa! I almost beat him…" he whined.

Haru blinked, but did look a tad pleased with himself, "You wouldn't have."

"Ah… Haru-chan!"

Rin laughed and settled down next to Haru on the couch, poking him in the shoulder. "Yo, Haru, I bet you can't beat me!" Haru scowled at him and said nothing.

"So, what are we going to do?" Nagisa asked excitedly, bouncing where he sat beside Makoto.

Haru blinked disinterestedly at Nagisa's enthusiasm and laid back on the couch.

Makoto smiled. "We can play more video games and my mom is ordering us pizza," he said happily.

Rin opened his mouth to put in a comment, but Nagisa let out a high pitch whine. "That sounds booorrrinnnggg," he drawled. "But that's okay because I bought this!" The little boy reached into his bag and whipped out a movie with a grotesque image of a woman laying in blood on the cover. "It's supposed to be super scary!"

Rin watched as Makoto's face drained of color. Makoto was the type of kid that cried during safety videos at school. Rin didn't know how Makoto would even sit through the bloody mess Nagisa had brought along. Not to mention, though he wouldn't admit it in a million years, the redhead wasn't a fan of horror movies either. "That movie looks stupid!"

Nagisa pouted. "No, it doesn't, Rin-chan. You'll like it." Rin wanted to start shouting at Nagisa to shut up, but they were interrupted when the door opened and two four-year-olds dashed into the room.

"Mako-nii-chan, Haru-nii-chan," squealed Ran as she jumped forward into her brother's lap. Ren, more shy than his sister, hung back at seeing the two strangers.

Makoto laughed easily. "Sorry, Nagisa, we can't watch that with my siblings around. And I don't think my parents would want us to watch that anyway."

Right on cue, Makoto's mother walked into the room. "Oh, hello boys, sorry if the twins are annoying you," she said with a sweet smile. Rin could see where Makoto got his obnoxious kindness.

"They aren't," Haru said simply as he lifted Ren into his lap and patted him affectionately on the head. Rin raised an eyebrow. He hadn't realized quite how close Haru was with Makoto's family.

Mrs. Tachibana grinned at Haru. "Well, okay, just call me if they're bothering you. Pizza should be here in ten minutes."  
"Thanks, okaasan," Makoto called. The other boys echoed his sentiment. Rin thanked Nagisa's short attention span. The blonde seemed to have forgotten the movie, and was instead busy tickling a squirming Ran.

Rin smirk devilishly as he picked Makoto's abandoned controler off the floor. "Like I said, Haru, I'm going to beat you. No one can beat me when I use Yoshi!"

Haru scowled. "We'll see about that."

As it turned out, Haru was nearly as good at videogames as he was at swimming. The only person who managed to beat him all night was Nagisa and this was simply because he was lucky enough to get a chain-chomp three times in a row. Rin almost beat Haru once but a damn blue shell showed up when he could practically see the finish line and he had to bite his lip to refrain from cursing around a four year old. Blue shells were the spawn of the devil.

By the time all of the other members of the Tachibana family were asleep the four boys had retreated to the basement. Their sleeping bags were spread out over the floor and they chatted idly and munched on popcorn while the ending of some animated movie they had all seen a million times played in the background.

Rin was just starting to think about going to sleep when Nagisa spoke.

"Mako-chan, are you parents asleep now?"

Makoto yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I think so, yeah," he mumbled.

Nagisa's face lit up. "Then we can watch this movie now," he announced as he pulled the disturbing DVD case from nowhere.

Makoto squeaked. "Nagisa, I don't think-"

Rin cut him off. "We aren't watching that."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Why, are you scared?"

"No!" Rin lied. "It just looks really dumb."

"I didn't realize you were so scared of movies like this, Rinrin," Nagisa teased.

Rin snarled. "Fine, we'll watch the dumb movie," he snapped as he ripped it from Nagisa's grip and headed toward the DVD player. He ignored the sound of Makoto's whimpering. He was not going to be shown up by Nagisa.

Haru sighed, unamused by his friends' antics.

The movie proved not to be as frightening as Rin had feared, simply because it was so cheesy. There was no way that much blood would splatter over a car from just one person. And why would the lady even go into the freaking closet? All the characters were idiots. Nagisa was laughing the whole time, and oohed and awed at the most gruesome moments.

Rin glanced over at Makoto. The boy was hidden under his sleeping bag, only his wide green eyes peeking out and he was trembling like a leaf. Rin instantly felt guilty. He shouldn't have made Makoto watch this, despite Nagisa's pestering. He was going to say something, but suddenly the TV went black.

"Wahhh? What happened?" Nagisa squeaked.

Rin turned to the side to see Haru holding the remote. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Nagisa whined and climbed over to Haru. "But Haru-chan, the movie wasn't over. Can't you sleep with it on?"

"No."

"Pleeaaasssseee!"

"Be quiet, or you'll wake someone."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired too. Just go to bed."

Nagisa huffed, but laid back in his sleeping bag and relented.

Rin rolled over and was pleased to see the relief reflected on Makoto's face, even in the darkness. He had no way of knowing if Haru had done that for his friend, or if the kid was really just tired, as Haru was now already seemingly asleep. Rin felt his eyes growing heavy and promptly followed his example.

Rin was pulled back into consciousness by a strange weight on his chest. He blinked and sighed when he found Nagisa nuzzled against him. Rin grumbled to himself and tried to detach the blond without waking him. It took some work, but Nagisa was luckily a very heavy sleeper and he eventually managed to push the boy as far away from him as possible, giving him a light kick for good measure.

Rin sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He was half asleep when he heard what sounded like a whimper. He tried to tune out the sound, but it only grew louder.

"No...no, leave me alone," cried a soft voice. Rin cracked an eye open. Makoto was thrashing in his sleeping bag, sobbing. Rin's eyes widened and he meant to go help the boy, but Haru got there first. Rin watched as he grabbed Makoto's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Makoto, Makoto," he hissed.

Makoto awoke with a jolt, his breathing erratic. "H-haru?" he whispered.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked.

Makoto sniffled. "Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you."

Haru heaved a deep breath. "You shouldn't have watched that movie."

"I-I know. I'm sorry." Makoto let out a single sob and brought his hands up to his face.

"Don't apologize," Haru mumbled. Then, he gently draped his arms over Makoto's shoulders.

"H-haru?" Makoto choked. "I-I was really scared."

"Don't worry... you're safe," Haru whispered back.

Rin turned away and shut his eyes before he could see anymore, feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment. Within a few minutes, Makoto's soft crying had stopped. Rin found himself once again thinking of Haru and Makoto's strange friendship. Maybe it wasn't so surprising that Makoto stuck around, he thought, if Haru was there to protect him.

Rin awoke early the next morning with the desperate need to pee. Grumbling, he stumbled out of his warm sleeping bag and was going to make a mad dash for the bathroom when he noticed something strange. Makoto and Haru's hands were draped out of their sleeping bags, only a few inches apart, as if they had fallen asleep holding hands. Rin didn't know why this possibility made him smile so unabashedly.

Maybe Makoto's crush wasn't as onesided as he thought.

**I know, super fluffy again. All of these are going to be tooth-ache inducing, I apologize. The next one-shot is only half done, so it probably won't be out for a few weeks since I don't have time to finish it until after finals and I probably won't have time before Christmas. Send comments if you have time. Merry Christmas!**


	3. Big Brothers

**Okay, here's the next one. From Makoto's little sister. I apologize for the delay. This was harder to get right than I thought, but I hope everyone had a great new year. This idea is based slightly off a prompt I saw a while ago, I don't remember where from. Enjoy!**

**3. Big Brothers**

Seven-year-old Tachibana Ran excitedly dragged her twin brother toward the school exit . "Hurry, Renren, Mako-nii-chan is picking us up from school today!" she cried excitedly.

Ren let out a whine of disapproval. "Ran-chan, you're hurting my arm."

Ran rolled her eyes but loosened her grip. She was eager to see her big brother. Her parents were both busy at work and couldn't come home until late tonight so Makoto was going to babysit them all day today. She and Ren both adored their big brother. When they finally emerged into the cool air they were greeted with another surprise.

"Haru-nii!" Ran shouted at the same time as her brother.

Haru's usually indifferent expression shifted into one of slight surprise as the twins both launched themselves at him. "We didn't know you would come too, Haru-nii," Ren babbled excitedly.

Haru shrugged. "I wanted to come see you."

Makoto laughed easily at them. "Why aren't you two excited to see me? Am I not special?"

Ran giggled. "You're special, Mako-nii. But you aren't Haru-nii."

A hint of a smile appeared on Haru's face as Makoto snickered. "Well, I guess you don't want these," he teased, as he pulled two candy bars from his bag.

"We want them!"

"I love you, Mako-nii, you're the best."

"Yeah, nevermind!"

Makoto chuckled as he gave each of the twins their candy. Ran ate hers contentedly. Yes, she loved these days when her dear big brother would pick her and Ren up from school. She didn't wipe the smile from her face the whole way home, even when Ren won the argument and got to ride home on Haru's shoulders instead of her. Piggyback rides from her Makoto were enough to keep her happy.

Once they arrived at home the twins were discarded on the couch. Haru sat between them and allowed them to both lay their heads in his lap while Makoto made snacks.

"Maybe we should start our homework," Makoto suggested as he walked back with a tray of apple slices.

Ran wrinkled her nose at the idea. "No! Can we watch you and Haru-chan play the puppy game?"

Makoto shook his head. "Haru has to head home. He only came to pick you two up. And I know you two have a math test in two days."

Ran and her twin pouted in unison, staring up at Haru with matching wide eyes. Haru rolled his in response, but his mouth twitched upward. "I can stay for a little while," he relented, as both children jumped him in excitement.

Makoto shook his head, but he relented. Ran knew he could never say no to any of them. He was setting up the game console when he stopped and broke into a vicious coughing fit, covering his mouth as he struggled to breath.

"You okay nii-chan?" Ren asked timidly. Mako nodded and smiled. Haru met Makoto's eyes across the room and they shared a look before Haru shrugged and glanced away. Ran didn't understand it, but her brother and his best friend seemed to be able to communicate without words half the time.

"Haru-nii, can I sit on your lap this time?" Ran asked, not waiting for an answer as she plopped herself on Haru's legs. She thought she heard the older boy chuckle, but when she glanced back at him in surprise his face was the usual mask of indifference.

Makoto came back with the game and Ren snuggled into his lap. It was a simple game that basically included the two characters racing puppies. Haru would usually win, which was exactly the reason that Ran chose to be on his team. Occasionally, she'd rip the controller from his hands right at the end of a race and claim the victory as her own, pleased to rub it in both her brothers' faces.

Their gaming experience was great until Makoto paused the game and released another round of hacking coughs, pushing Ren off his lap to cover his mouth with his arm.

Haru eyed him appraisingly. "Are you okay?" he asked, speaking the words aloud this time. Ran frowned. Her big brother hardly ever got sick. Usually he was the one taking care of her and Ren. It made her a little worried.

Makoto shook his head. "Haru, I'm fine."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "You're not."

"Don't worry! Just a little sick, only a cough. It's nothing too bad."

Haru narrowed his eyes, but looked away towards the ceiling.

Ren jumped back into his brother's lap and squirmed. "I just want to keep playing."

Makoto glanced at his watch and shook his head. "No, I think you two really have to start your homework. And Haru should probably head home."

Ran pouted spectacularly. "Onii-chan! Just one more game."

Makoto winced and turned away. "Ran, I'm sorry, but I have a bit of a headache," he replied. "And we all have school tomorrow."

Ran whimpered, but for once it seemed her brother was going to stay stern. She clung to Haru as he pried her from his lap and then she laid dramatically on the floor. "I'm not doing my homework…" She announced, though her voice was muffled by the carpet.

Someone ruffled her hair and she reluctantly glanced up. "If you're good I might play again Saturday," Haru whispered, a hint of a smile in his eyes. Ran's face broke into a grin.

"Haru-nii!" she squeaked, and she hugged the older boy with all her might. "Why don't you just live here?" Haru ignored her question, but Ran felt like it made perfect sense. After all, Haru was Makoto's favorite person. In her eyes, they went together like her mother and father. Sometimes it made her sad that Haru lived all alone. Makoto tried to explain that Haru actually felt comfortable being alone, but that didn't make any sense to her. Nobody could really like to be lonely.

Dragging her feet, Ran followed her brothers to see Haru off. Makoto handed Haru his school bag and waved cheerily as his best friend stood in the doorway, but Haru paused as he was about to leave.

"I can watch the twins if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine," Makoto chuckled. However, his words were invalidated when he was interrupted by another round of retching coughs. For the first time, Ran did notice her brother looked a tad pale.

Haru snorted. "Really?"

Makoto shrugged. "It's just a cough and a headache. My parents will be home soon anyway. You don't need to worry."

Haru tsked in disapproval, but sighed and turned to head outside. Makoto waved at Haru's back, before coughing into his arm.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Mako-nii?" Ran asked softly.

Makoto nodded and ruffled his sister's hair. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me too, Ran-chan."

"But you always worry about us."

He kissed the top of her head. "Because that's my job as your big brother."

Ran giggled and promptly forgot about her concern as she and her twin begged their older brother to make mac and cheese for dinner.

"It's my absolute favorite!" Ren cried.

Ran nodded enthusiastically.

Makoto went off to make dinner while Ren and Ran started on their homework. One math problem was particularly difficult. After bickering about it for a few minutes, the two seven-year-olds gave up. "Fine, I know I'm right, but I'll ask Mako-nii!"Ran snapped. Ren stuck his tongue out at her as she scampered off towards the kitchen.

"Mako-nii, I have a math question…." Ran narrowed her eyes when her brother didn't answer instantly. "Nii-chan?" Makoto was strangely pale, his breathing uneven. He tried to look down at his sister, but instead he wobbled. Ran hardly had time to register what was happening before his eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed backwards. His head hit the side of the kitchen table with a devastating crunch Ran would never quite forget. Her scream of terror alerted Ren something was wrong. She was vaguely aware of her brother walking into the room, sort of registered his sobs of panic as she shook Makoto.

"Mako-nii, Mako-nii! Wake up, please! Wake up!" she whimpered desperately, but he didn't respond and remained motionless on the ground.

Perhaps if she weren't just a spoiled little girl, or if she were thinking more clearly, she may have done the proper thing and called an ambulance. But instead, Ran followed her gut. Her legs moved without her even thinking and she was bounding down the street on the familiar path towards Haru's house. She stumbled down the stairs, not even caring when she tripped and scraped her knees, trying to maneuver herself despite the tears in her eyes. Finally, after what felt like hours, she arrived at Haru's front door.

She pounded on the door. "Haru-nii! Help! Please!" she sobbed.

It took a few moments, but Haru opened the door, eyes wide with concern. His hair was still dripping wet and he was in nothing but his jammers and an old t-shirt.

"Mako…. Mako-nii… he fell and I-I…" she cried, unable to quite say anything. Haru didn't wait any longer for an explanation. He scooped the little girls up in his arms and dashed off for the Tachibana's.

Ran cried into his shoulder and listened to his heavy breathing. Haru practically crashed through the front door, and after a brief pause, headed for the kitchen and the sound of Ren's crying.

Makoto was laying on the floor, still unconscious. He was pale white and to Ran he looked almost dead. Haru set Ran down gently. "Wait in the living room. It will be okay," he murmured evenly. His steady words comforted her, and she managed to calm herself down. Ren was on the phone, trying to give the emergency operator some information, but wasn't having much luck through his sobs. Haru pried the phone from his hands and gingerly told him to wait with his sister.

Ran grasped onto her brother's arm and buried her face into his shoulder. He continued to cry.

"D-don't worry. Haru-nii is here. He loves Mako-nii. He'll make sure everything is okay," she mumbled, more to reassure herself then her brother.

A few minutes later, a hoard of people were invading the house. A kind looking woman carefully took them each by the hand and led them outside. By this time, Ren had stopped crying. He rubbed his eyes and squeezed his sister's arm for reassurance.

"Is nii-chan okay?" Ran asked, trying not to sound afraid.

The lady smiled gently. "Everything will be alright. Just stay calm. We're going to take your brother to the hospital. You two are very brave."

Ran didn't feel brave. She just felt useless. But she didn't want to cry anymore. She wasn't a baby. And she need to take care of Renren. They stood side-by-side outside, not really understanding what was happening, but worried for their brother nevertheless.

After a few minutes Haru finally emerged from the crowd. His face was a little red and his hands were shaking, but other then that he looked just as calm as always. He knelt down in front of them. "We're going to the hospital with these people. Your parents will meet us there."

Ren sniffled. "Where's Mako-nii?"

Haru bit his lip. "He's safe. Doctors are taking care of him," he mumbled.

Ran hugged his legs and told herself not to cry.

It only took about twenty minutes after they arrived at the hospital for Ran's mom and dad to arrive. They both look stressed and worried, but Ran was relieved when her father hugged her, still under the childish belief her parents could fix everything.

A came to lead her parents away, and after some gentle nudging Ran and Ren were forced back in their seats beside Haruka.

He sat between the twins, staring blankly ahead of him. Somehow, his presence was comforting and Ran squeezed his hand.

She laid her head on his arm, realizing how exhausted she felt despite it only being around seven o'clock. She was shaken awake what felt like minutes later, her father smiling kindly at her.

"Hello, my brave little one," he mumbled. "Makoto is fine."

"He is?" Ran whispered sleepily, the relief palpable in her voice.

He nodded. "We'll go see him for a minute and then we're taking you home for bed. The doctors want to keep him here for tonight just to make sure, because he got a bad bump on the head, and he'll have to rest for a while, but he'll be okay."

Ran soaked in her father's words, relaxing against him. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her down the hallway. Her mother grabbed Ren and Haru silently followed them.

"You have to be quiet now," Ran's mom told the twins gently. "Makoto is probably sleeping."

When they reached Makoto's room he was peacefully asleep, as his mother had guessed. Ran couldn't help but hang back by her father's legs in fear. Strange machines and noises were everywhere in the strange hospital room. She had a hard time believing her big brother would really be okay.

Haru shuddered beside her and took a step back. Mrs. Tachibana quickly reached for the teen, looking a little alarmed. Ran could understand her mother's concern. She'd never seen Haru get emotional before.

"I… I'm sorry," he whispered, stiffening against the woman's embrace. "I should have stay with the twins." His voice was as steady and impassive as ever, but his trembling hands gave him away.

Ran raced over and clutched Haru's legs. Seeing Haru sad was scary. "It's not your fault," she muttered.

Mrs. Tachibana nodded in agreement. "Makoto overworks himself. And he's going to be fine. He loves you a lot, Haru-san. He doesn't want you to work yourself up over this. I'm sure he'll tell you himself when he wakes up."

Haru didn't respond and shrugged away from the attention, instead seating himself in the chair beside Makoto's bed.

Ran pursed her lips, but her mother squeezed her hand and she decided to leave Haru alone. Meanwhile, Ren was examining his brother with curious eyes.

"He's really okay, okaasan?" the little boy asked skeptically. His mother nodded and picked Ren up gently.

"Yes, but he needs to rest. He'll be able to come home tomorrow and we'll take care of him. Say goodbye for now. It's time for us all to go to bed."

Ran quietly walked forward and kissed her big brother's cheek. "Love you, nii-chan," she whispered, careful not to disturb him. Ren also said goodbye. She took her father's hand so they could leave and they silently headed for the exit.

"Haru-san, you should come too," her father called gently as he ushered the twins from the hospital room.

Haru didn't even flinch in the chair and instead shook his head.

Mrs. Tachibana pursed her lips. "Haru, I understand you're worried. But the doctors promised Makoto will be fine. And you need to sleep."

Haru shook his head again and glanced up to meet her eyes. "I'll stay here."

It was all they could get out of Haruka. The teen stayed stubbornly rooted to the spot beside Makoto's bed, no matter how they tried to reason with him. In the end, Ran's parents had to relent and decided they'd pick Haru up with Makoto in the morning.

"That boy always has been terribly stubborn," Mrs. Tachibana sighed, to which her husband only chuckled. When Ran glanced back to check just one more time on her brother she saw Haru had silently reached for his hand. She smiled and quickly chased down her parents, the door closing behind her. She was more than eager to get out of the awful hospital.

" Okaasan, wouldn't you be just as worried if something like that happened to Otosan?" she asked innocently. Her parents glanced at each other and seemed to have a wordless conversation. How come it seemed everyone but her had the ability to do that?

Her mother smiled. "I suppose so," she agreed. "Makoto is lucky to have a friend like Haru."

Ran couldn't help but agree. To most of the world, Haru seemed an impassive robot. And maybe some of the time, he did act that way. But Ran knew Haru was more than that, if only because he clearly cared for her big brother.

**I... I don't know if I like this chapter. I rewrote the ending a lot, but I don't know if I like it. At one point there was a lot of medical jargon, but I removed it all thinking a seven-year-old wouldn't be told about, care about, or understand any of that. I hope Haru seemed in character. I really tried. This operates under the assumption that Ren and Ran are nine in the anime, so Makoto and Haruka are about 15 here. I don't think the twins have canon ages, but if they do I'm sorry I got that wrong. Thanks for reading! Review if you have time.**


End file.
